Embodiments of the present invention relate to a detecting device and a detecting method, and particularly to a detecting device for preventing a substrate from being scratched by an apparatus and a detecting device using the same.
The manufacture process of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) comprises a plurality of steps and thus employs a plurality of apparatuses. If the apparatus in a certain step malfunctions or upon readjustment, the apparatus would likely abnormally contact the substrate so that the substrate, especially the thin film transistor on the substrate is scratched in the process of handling the substrate by using the apparatus. Because the scratches on the substrate generally can only be detected by a subsequent detecting step, a plurality of substrates may be damaged before the scratch can be detected, and thus a heavy loss is suffered. In addition, after the scratch is detected, it would take a long time to identify the apparatus causing the scratch and eliminate the malfunction, thus the manufacture process is delayed and a further loss might occur.
In view of the above problems, it is desired to provide a detecting device for effectively preventing the substrate from being scratched by the apparatus and a detecting method using the detecting device.